AS MIL E UMA NOITES
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Um simples passeio no balão de Challenger transforma o dia dos exploradores em uma fantástica aventura pelo mundo das mil e uma noites árabes.
1. Capítulo 1

AS MIL E UMA NOITES  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão). Inspirado no livro de contos "As mil e uma noites".  
  
COMMENTS: Sempre achei fabulosa a preciosidade e a riqueza das estórias de Sherazade em "As mil e uma noites". E já que tudo é possível no plateau, deixei minha imaginação pegar um tapete voador para escrever esta fic! :-) Reviews!!!!  
  
ATENÇÃO: contém cenas eróticas, se vc não tem idade para ler ou não gosta desse tipo de leitura, não continue!  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
"Vê, nem acredito que finalmente vou dar uma volta no balão! Deve ser muito legal mesmo!"  
  
Verônica sorriu diante da empolgação de sua amiga.  
  
Roxton e Marguerite estavam terminando de arrumar suas mochilas.  
  
Challenger havia conseguido arrumar o balão e já o havia testado algumas vezes e estava ótimo, o passeio é por pura diversão. Ele queria alegrar Finn, que estava bastante empolgada para voar nele.  
  
"Roxton, você não acha estranho o Challenger ainda não ter se levantado? Ele é sempre o primeiro..."  
  
"Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo Marguerite, você tem razão."  
  
Mas Challenger já estava de pé e foi até eles. Disse que sentia muito, mas que estava com uma dor de cabeça insuportável, mas como Verônica e Finn haviam ajudado a reconstruir o balão e testa-lo, não haveria motivos para que o passeio fosse interrompido.  
  
"Tem certeza que vai ficar bem?" Finn perguntou.  
  
"Oh com certeza, não se preocupem comigo. Podem ir tranqüilos."  
  
E foram. Fazia um dia lindo, fresco, o céu estava limpíssimo, azul, como uma daquelas manhãs que você se levanta e se sente feliz por poder ter um dia assim e até quer pôr uma roupa da mesma cor para combinar com tanta beleza.  
  
Depois de uma hora voando, eles perceberam uma imensa nuvem negra e que um forte vento estava levando-os direto para ela.  
  
"O que é aquilo Roxton? Eu não gosto nem um pouco!"  
  
"Como se faz para virar essa coisa? Nós estamos indo direto para essas nuvens!" o caçador perguntou.  
  
"Eu não sei, o vento está muito forte!" Verônica respondeu.  
  
Após passarem pela turbulência eles estavam em um lugar bem diferente... estavam em um deserto! Puderam avistar uma caravana com camelos e mais à frente, um imenso oásis, onde havia um belíssimo castelo, idênticos aos dos contos de fadas das mil e uma noites, um castelo árabe.  
  
"IMPOSSÍVEL!!!" foram as palavras de todos.  
  
"Está muito legal esse passeio com vocês pessoal, mas por quê vocês não me avisaram que acontecem essas coisas esquisitas?" Finn perguntou.  
  
"Acho que essa é mais uma surpresinha do plateau. Droga! Eu sabia que devia ter ficado na cama... um dia tão bonito não pode ser desperdiçado assim, dias como esse foram feitos para dormir!" disse Marguerite.  
  
"Acho que devemos aterrissar, esconder o balão no início do oásis e explorar o lugar, já que estamos aqui mesmo. E tentamos descobrir onde estamos, afinal" disse Roxton.  
  
Eles guardaram o balão debaixo de galhos secos, por entre umas pedras imensas e foram caminhando até que chegaram ao palácio.  
  
Para aumentar ainda mais a surpresa, eles constataram que as pessoas se vestiam com roupas engraçadas, pareciam árabes, mas de uma época muito antiga. Bom, também, levando-se em conta o castelo...  
  
"Quem é o dono desse lugar? Somos estrangeiros e nos perdemos, com quem podemos falar?" perguntou Verônica a um dos guardas.  
  
"Venham comigo, eu os levarei até o sultão" ele respondeu.  
  
"Tá muito fácil isso aqui, não sei não" disse Finn.  
  
Diante do sultão, que disse chamar-se Shariar, Roxton contou (mais ou menos, os detalhes o rei não entenderia mesmo!) como chegaram até ali.  
  
"Nós viemos de uma terra distante e nos perdemos... não sabemos como voltar. Gostaríamos de saber onde estamos e como podemos sair daqui."  
  
"Eu posso entender o que dizem. Vocês estão na Pérsia, mas eu não sei de onde vocês vêm, para qualquer lado que se ande por aqui, sempre estará o deserto. Realmente não posso ajuda-los a voltarem a seu mundo porque não o conheço."  
  
Eles ficaram muito desapontados.  
  
"Quem é a mulher de olhos azuis e cabelos encaracolados? Ela é sua?"  
  
"Como é que é?"  
  
"Vejo que você já possui mais duas, eu posso pagar bem por ela."  
  
"Pode ser uma boa, se for para sair daqui entregamos você" Finn falou baixo para Marguerite, provocando-a.  
  
"Oh esperem aí! Que eu saiba não tenho uma etiqueta escrito 'liquidação', vocês não vão me negociar não!"  
  
"Está decidido, eu a quero! Já que não quer negociar, guardas, levem essas pessoas para as masmorras!"  
  
Os exploradores foram rendidos rapidamente e levados.  
  
"Marguerite! Não se preocupe, eu volto para te buscar! Eu não vou te deixar!"  
  
"John!!!"  
  
Em seguida, Marguerite foi levada para os aposentos do sultão para ser preparada e uma jovem veio cuidar dela.  
  
"Você precisa me ajudar a fugir! Eu não posso ficar aqui, eu não pertenço a este mundo. Você me entende?"  
  
"Sim, eu entendo... ninguém merece o que planeja o sultão... tantas já tiveram que sofrer... mas se eu a ajudasse, ele me mataria!"  
  
"Eh, voltemos para aquela parte dos planos do sultão... tantas já sofreram... do que você está falando? Eu não vou ser rainha?"  
  
"Ah sinto muito, você é estrangeira! O sultão não era dessa maneira como é agora. Ele era um soberano bom e justo. Até que foi traído por sua mulher. Isso o abalou muito e apesar das súplicas do vizir e de todo o povo, o rei decidiu que a cada dia tomaria uma mulher como rainha e no dia seguinte, ele a mataria. E é assim que tem sido..."  
  
CONTINUA... 


	2. Capítulo 2

AS MIL E UMA NOITES  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Mana, valeu por tudo! Adoro vc!  
  
Rosa, como vc já deve imaginar, a Marguerite vai dar seus pulos para se livrar né... mas vamos ver o que o Roxton vai achar disso!!!  
  
Obrigada pelas reviews e mensagens que tenho recebido de todas vocês! Continuem escrevendo e mandando suas opiniões!  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
"Já ouvi essa história antes... mas é só uma lenda das mil e uma noites!"  
  
"Mil e uma o quê?"  
  
"Deixa para lá. Mas você quer dizer que depois de passar a noite comigo, o sultão vai me matar? Amanhã eu vou estar morta?"  
  
"Sinto muito."  
  
"Sente nada, você vai me ajudar! Por favor, liberte meus amigos, eles vão saber o que fazer."  
  
"O rei me mataria..."  
  
"Ele não precisa saber de nada! Apenas liberte meus amigos e conte-lhes o que vai acontecer. Eles saberão o que fazer, está bem?"  
  
A jovem aceitou e foi até a prisão. Entregou uma chave a eles que abriria a porta, contou o que estava acontecendo e desapareceu. No primeiro descuido dos guardas, eles escaparam e recuperaram as armas.  
  
"Ei Roxton, não podemos chegar e levar Marguerite! Assim vão nos pegar! Precisamos de um plano!"  
  
"Que plano Verônica? Tudo que temos que fazer é pegar Marguerite, não deixando que ninguém nos veja e então iremos embora."  
  
"Roxton, a Vê tem razão... não podemos sair sem o balão e ele está bem longe daqui..."  
  
"Está bem, então vocês vão até o balão, o preparam e vêm até aqui para nos buscar, combinado?"  
  
"Certo!" elas disseram.  
  
....................................  
  
No quarto do sultão, Marguerite estava impaciente. Ela havia tomado um banho aromático na banheira, vestido uma linda roupa vermelha, bastante sensual e o todo o quarto estava perfumado por incenso, cheiro de jasmim e flor de lótus.  
  
E eis que o sultão entrou no quarto, sorriu para ela e tentou beija-la.  
  
"Ora, mas por quê tanta pressa?" ela disse tentando adiar o momento.  
  
"Você já deve saber que tempo, é o que você menos tem não é querida? O que é uma pena, eu teria gostado de manter você aqui... no meu reino as mulheres são muito bem tratadas..."  
  
"É, eu já percebi..."  
  
"Então não vamos perder tempo..." e se aproximou para beija-la.  
  
"E o romance? Eu posso dançar para você... enquanto você serve para nós aquela garrafa de licor ali..."  
  
Ao lado da cama havia uma mesa muito bem decorada, com a garrafa de licor que Marguerite apontou e muitas frutas, pães e outras especiarias do mundo árabe.  
  
Roxton havia acabado de entrar no quarto, não sendo visto porque para se chegar onde eles estavam haviam muitas cortinas protegendo-os. Tudo que ele pôde ver foi a silhueta de Marguerite dançando para o sultão, o que o deixou, ao mesmo tempo, muito excitado e surpreso por não conhecer essas "qualidades" da mulher que ele ama.  
  
Terminando de dançar, Marguerite chegou perto do sultão, tirando um dos véus de sua saia e jogando em seu rosto, pedindo que ele fechasse seus olhos. Ele obedeceu e ela pegou a garrafa de licor e quebrou sobre sua cabeça, fazendo-o desmaiar na mesma hora.  
  
"Que bom que não precisou da minha ajuda, Marguerite..."  
  
"Oh Roxton... eh... há quanto tempo você estava aí?"  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Eu sei que vocês vão querer me matar porque esse capítulo ficou pequenininho, mas eu quis criar um clima rs... de curiosidade obviamente! O melhor está por vir, eu prometo!!! 


	3. Capítulo 3 final

AS MIL E UMA NOITES  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Atendendo a pedidos desesperados (rs.) aqui está o último capítulo desta fic. Será que vc's irão gostar? Por favor, enviem suas opiniões.  
  
A coisa realmente esquenta nesta estória, por isso quem não gosta desse tipo de leitura ou não tem idade (com coisa que vc's não lêem do mesmo jeito né!), não prossiga!  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
"O suficiente para ver que eu não sabia que você sabe dança do ventre! Onde foi que você aprendeu isso?"  
  
"Ah... eh... depois eu conto, agora temos que ir embora!"  
  
Eles foram para a sacada do sultão e já estavam chegando Finn e Verônica, no balão.  
  
"Vamos logo, ou preferem ser o kibe de amanhã?" Finn perguntou.  
  
Mal o balão começou a tomar altitude, eles já notaram as mesmas nuvens negras que haviam levado-os para aquele lugar. Voltar, foi a mesma coisa.  
  
"O que vocês acham que aconteceu com o rei Shariar?" Finn perguntou.  
  
"Eu acho que deve ter acordado com uma baita dor de cabeça!" Marguerite respondeu.  
  
"Se for acontecer como na lenda, ele conhece Sherazade e depois que ela passa 1001 contando-lhe estórias, ele não tem coragem de mata-la porque já se apaixonou e eles ficam juntos" disse Verônica.  
  
"É, história legal, Vê."  
  
Roxton estava quieto, não fez nenhum comentário.  
  
....................................  
  
"Os zanga me pediram para ir até a aldeia. Problemas com um parto. Espero que tenham aproveitado o passeio.  
  
Challenger"  
  
Era o bilhete que estava em cima da mesa.  
  
"Tudo que eu quero agora é nadar um pouco e passar o dia todo fazendo absolutamente nada!"  
  
"Ah eu quero dormir o dia todo!"  
  
"Vê, você não vem nadar comigo? Ah não, eu não vou deixar você dormir! Vou ficar falando o dia todo, você escolhe!"  
  
"Aiiiiii está bem, mas vamos pegar algumas frutas para levar" Verônica disse sorrindo e fazendo cócegas na garota do futuro.  
  
...................................  
  
"Então nós já vamos, aproveitem o dia" disse Verônica.  
  
"Ah isso com certeza eles vão fazer! Sem dúvida alguma!" disse Finn rindo para eles.  
  
Roxton estava sentado no sofá da sacada, meio emburrado. Marguerite ainda estava com as roupas que ganhou no castelo.  
  
"Roxton, você está zangado comigo?"  
  
"Eu deveria?"  
  
"Acho que você está com ciúmes..."  
  
"Ciúmes? Eu? De um sultão metido a galã?"  
  
"Eu acho... mas não tem motivo para isso amor" ela foi dizendo sentando em seu colo. "Acho que devemos fazer o que Verônica nos aconselhou: aproveitar o dia. A casa é nossa, não vai chegar ninguém por um bom tempo."  
  
Ele sorriu e a abraçou.  
  
"Eu tenho uma surpresa! Me espere aqui!!!"  
  
Ela correu para seu quarto e tirou um pequeno "arsenal" de sua mala: um incenso, que ela já foi acendendo; um disco de dança do ventre, que ela pôs no gramofone e foi até a cozinha buscar uma garrafa de vinho, levando-a para seu quarto.  
  
Ambiente preparado, ela anunciou:  
  
"Roxton! Vem pra cá... deita na minha cama..."  
  
Ele entrou, achou delicioso o perfume e as cortinas fechadas, a única luz era a das velas. Ele se sentiu um autêntico sultão das mil e uma noites.  
  
Quando a música começou, Marguerite estava de costas para ele. Roxton quase enlouqueceu ao ver a ondulação que os quadris dela faziam, era realmente muito provocante. Em seguida ela virou-se para ele e olhando em seus olhos, tirou um dos véus e sua saia e jogou sobre ele e continuou dançando.  
  
Logo, ela subiu em cima da cama e continuou dançando sobre ele. E sorrindo! Ela estava se divertindo ao ver o efeito que seus movimentos provocavam nele.  
  
Então ela se abaixou e ficou bem perto dele, quase para beijá-lo, sem parar de se mover. Roxton, que já estava fora de controle, segurou-a pelos braços e jogou-a na cama, caindo por cima dela, cobrindo-a de beijos.  
  
Roxton praticamente arrancou as roupas de Marguerite, tamanha era sua excitação. Ao mesmo tempo, Marguerite tirava as roupas dele também. Ele acariciou cada pedacinho do corpo dela, intensamente, como se estivesse sedento e ela era o seu alívio.  
  
"Você sempre consegue, não é amor?" ele disse no ouvido dela, mordendo suavemente sua orelha.  
  
"O quê?"  
  
"Me deixar louco por você!"  
  
Ela sorriu.  
  
Então ele se deitou sobre ela, e Marguerite agarrou o corpo dele com suas pernas, enlaçando-o completamente, acariciando as costas suadas do homem que ama. Roxton teve um prazer indescritível ao sentir o calor, a pele e o cheiro dela. Os beijos deles, mais do que ardentes, demonstravam a suprema adoração que um tinha pelo outro.  
  
Conforme o ato de amor deles se prolongava, eles sentiam uma sensação praticamente divina, terminando numa explosão de desejos, paixões e sentimentos.  
  
Então ele deitou-se ao lado dela, exausto, abraçando-a para que se acomodasse em seu peito.  
  
"Amo você Marguerite... já disse isso hoje? Amo você... Eu poderia ficar a vida toda aqui com você, sentido você, te beijando..."  
  
"Sabe John, cada vez que nós fazemos amor, eu sinto que você fica gravado em todo o meu ser, mais e mais. Te amo, muito!"  
  
Pouco depois adormeceram. Sonharam com Londres? Não importa se foi com Londres ou com o plateau, mas com certeza, um estava nos sonhos do outro.  
  
FIM!!! 


End file.
